1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test devices and, particularly, to an audio test cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Motherboards typically include audio input and output (I/O) ports for inputting and outputting audio signals. After being assembled, the motherboards need to pass various audio tests to ensure quality. However, there are three types of audio I/O ports, such as an audio jack, a pin header, and a jack and socket (JST), and two types of audio tests, such as a loopback test and an audio-quality test, and each type of audio I/O ports requires a corresponding cable to conduct each type of audio test. As such, six types of cables are required by the audio tests, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an audio test cable, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.